<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ties to a Wealthy Monster by Jayamackdaddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494110">Ties to a Wealthy Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayamackdaddy/pseuds/Jayamackdaddy'>Jayamackdaddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Painful Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayamackdaddy/pseuds/Jayamackdaddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will are bound to each other, their differences masking their similarities. Both find themselves indirectly needing one another. The ending is unknown, but that's where most of the fun comes from.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Awake, only to sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winds were blowing rapidly through his curly brown locs. His eyes especially blue this time of night, it not being a normal one for both of them. He never knew this would be the night it would all take place, right in front of what he called his safe haven. He walks towards the horned being, his neck wrapped around the tree with thorn stricken rope.</p>
<p>Will: I look at my hands. They're ready for what's next in their intimate agenda. </p>
<p>The rope capable of choosing life or death dangles between his fingers, teasing the now punctured neck of the horned being. The thorns could've done the job themselves, but he knew what he really wanted from this… not such a quick death but something he could savor till his inevitable end. The horned presence winces at at the teasing rope, but doesn't show any want to escape. Will suddenly realizes the rapidness of successfully catching his prey, remembering nature's abilities to alter anything's hunting skills how she sees fit.</p>
<p>Will: You're not saying anything, which I'm not entirely sure I'm okay with…</p>
<p>The horned being stays silent. This makes the cold air a reality to Will who starts to shiver uncontrollably. He quickly lets go of the rope letting it fall to the snowy ground; he follows. He's holding himself for warmth, eyes watering and nose oozing bodily fluids, turning crimson red. The horned man removes himself from the noose around his neck and tosses it to the wind. It walks towards Will’s balled-up body and wraps its arms around him Walking towards Will, who's now in a ball position, wraps its arms around him instantly warming his entire body.</p>
<p>Hannibal: you needed something more than just a naive rabbit rummaging through your forest without a care in the world. No, you needed something that would keep you up at night, that would seep into your dreams dripping the taste you crave.</p>
<p>Will's head is encouraged to tilt backwards. His mouth completely opened to the idea of feeding on what is now seen as a means to an end. The horned man's blood running from his punctured neck slips inside Will, tasting of nothing but fire. It heats up enough to snap Will out of his nightmare. His entire body dripped in sweat, hands clutching onto the bed for safety, but he knew that there was nowhere to hide from what was haunting him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 8:00pm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A celebration of Will and Hannibal's shared birthday. Their interactions hidden from Jack and Allana.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Baltimore, Maryland)<br/>
Hannibal's home never shied away from its theatrical visuals, its display of the finer things. Tonight was a special night for both men. Seeing that they shared the same birthday, neither of them wanted to spend it with just anyone. </p><p>Hannibal: tonight I wanted to do something a little different. Have you ever eaten what was sculpted from pure scratch? </p><p>Will: Depends on the word "pure"... it seems as if I've never unless the memory has been suppressed, for good reason.</p><p>Smiling to each other Hannibal takes it upon himself to cut a slice of…</p><p>Hannibal: vanilla buttermilk layered cake for you, et pour moi. You look extra nervous tonight Will. Did you receive a visitor last night… In your dreams?</p><p> He was known for nudging Will farther, poking and prodding at him like he was a frog being dissected. Hannibal looks away from Will letting him collect his thoughts.<br/>
Will: you could say that… I just don't see how talking about it will help my situation of apparently looking nervous.</p><p>Hannibal: well I am your therapist, and talking about a person's thoughts out loud brings life to the universe, but also to you. I won't push you if you're not close to the edge yet.</p><p>Will: you say that as if I'd let that happen. </p><p>Hannibal laughs a little at Will's comment and proceeds to eat the cake. After a good 30 minutes of conversing and savoring another dish of Hannibal's, both move from the dining hall to Hannibal's study.</p><p>Hannibal: would you like me to play something for you Will?</p><p>Will: Hannibal Lecter wants to know if I'm interested in also basking in the greatness that is his very... covetable playing.</p><p>Will’s eyes brighten up with the surprising words that had just escaped his lips. Speaking his inner desires out loud felt almost exhilarating; enough to be pushed further into what Hannibal had wanted for him all along . Hannibal wets his lips to shake the thought of unacceptance from Will’s damaged mind.</p><p>Hannibal: very well. Clair de lune by Debussy.</p><p>Hannibal plays gracefully, but watches Will for a certain reaction. Will, being too nervous to even move from the entrance, comes closer to the piano.  He rests his head on the top feeling the vibrations of Hannibal's heavy fingers pressing against the keys. The sultry sounds of Debussy moved Will's soul causing him to feel the same affects as a cosmic high. In this moment, Will visualizes the same dream as last night, but he's the one tied; the black horned figure approaching with caution. He soon falls into a deep sleep on top of Hannibal’s piano in which he will wake with honest surprise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is another short chapter. I still don't know how many chapters there will be, but I can safely say more than 10 lol.  Bare with my unsureness here. Also, the next chapter will be a flashback to a past session with Hannibal just a heads up. I like to jump around a lot I admit it ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Past therapy session about Will and Hannibal. Hannibal meets Bedelia to talk about his previous advances with Will. He knows not to name drop him, but Bedelia knows him better than he lets on. Meeting Will has made it easier to come closer to revealing his true intentions as The Ripper.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bedelia: You’re here a little early; what’s with the sporadic urge to speak with me?</p><p>Hannibal: I’ve got a certain itch that is the soothing sort, you could just scratch it and it’d be rather satisfying. One would say I’m overcoming an obstacle in one of my many relationships; I’m going to become a whole person. </p><p>Bedelia: And-to be blunt, you’re going to-eat this said individual?  And from the looks of it, this person is very special towards your-ravishing appetite. You’ll become whole for the first time in your life?</p><p>Hannibal looks at Bedelia with such lust and wonder in his own eyes as he says, ”In more ways than one. It’s something I’ve been wanting to do for quite some time now. They don’t reject my advances, yet I feel as if my little existence for structured assurance is withering.”</p><p>Bedelia: You need them. You’re stuck in this encapsulating mindset that they’ll eventually take what you’ve been giving faithfully. And what’s so different from tonight? </p><p>Hannibal: They’ve revealed themselves. I can now see their exposed body for what it truly is, and it craves my internal flow of crooked fluids. The one we all drink, but never act upon for the sake of “morality”. I’ll feast like I’ve never, he's-willing. </p><p>Bedelia: What makes you believe this?</p><p>Hannibal: His dreams reflect what his subconscious yearns. He thinks I see his mental incapability, which I do. They're cries of want from someone who understands.</p><p>Bedelia stops for a second not knowing what to expect next; her question still not answered.</p><p>Bedelia: And what does this have to do with him accepting to be devoured?</p><p>Hannibal's locked eyes with Bedelia go away and seek for comforting visuals, the sun shining from outside the window. </p><p>Hannibal: You know, there's more ways to eat someone. Whatever way he finds pleasing will suffice, I just want to be a part of a unifying experiment... with him. </p><p>Bedelia: Your actions show me you're still in the mindset of conquering the life of whoever comes into your psychological possession. I'm saying, don't do what's unnecessary, but rather appropriate enough... for Will's sake.</p><p>Bedelia catches Hannibal's eyes again making him smile, knowing she knows who's next on his agenda. As Hannibal is about to leave the session he says,” I’ll send a postcard… from the country that means love. Good night Bedelia.” He sends his crooked smile her way, leaving with grace.</p><p>Bedelia: What did he mean by structured assurance withering? Rather that die than another useless kill…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short therapy session between Bedelia and Hannibal, but the future chapters will be pretty lengthy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Listen to my words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this is after chapter 3 not 4. Chapter 4 was a distant memory basically. Will wakes up from what feels like a dream, drugged previously. He has a conversation with Hannibal trying to understand his methods. He still struggles to focus considering the dose Hannibal gave him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Baltimore, Maryland 9:17pm)</p><p>Hannibal: The key to acceptance is mild to severe pleasure, something that you know very little about Will. Do you know what I’m going to do to you? Do you know why you can’t stop your wants and desires?</p><p>Hannibal looks through Will’s crystalized eyes passing deeper into his now exposed soul. He raises Will’s head slightly to express the lust given from his sensual touch. As Will weakly struggles to free himself from Hannibal’s enticing words, he internally accepts what’s next to come. He still finds himself confused as to how he had become so weak in the first place.</p><p>Hannibal: I’m going to add you to my collected thoughts of serenity and grace; you’re too unworldly to control what you seek in the only person on this planet that will accept you…You’re afraid of accepting yourself looking through the lens of my own eyes.</p><p>Hannibal plunges his teeth into Will’s neck receiving a pleading shriek; blood dripping down his shivering skin; Will’s eyes rolling backwards with delicate breaths escaping his body. Their worst fears being exposed, Will embraces Hannibal, constricting him from anything but feeling. He wraps his hands around Hannibal’s throat; the pleasure of tightening fingers engulf his complete earthly existence. Cries of want/need overtake Hannibal’s movements to sultry touches of the mind; emotions of the body are what break every advance made by Hannibal. Seeing that he was in full control, Will lets go of his tight grip from Hannibal’s neck and looks at his hands. He carries a scared expression on his face that becomes quickly noticed by Hannibal. Their close nit bare bodies soon separate. Hannibal slowly grabs Will’s wrists with a soft touch; he then sits up.</p><p>Hannibal: You’re a rare specimen of cosmic energy surrounding my universe, there’s no way you could ever hurt me. However, you can always try if that would make your thinking clearer.</p><p>Will: This just seems so wrong? Can I even say something like that? Han, why do i feel so eh out of it?<br/>He realizes his last thought was his dream the night before, but succumbing to a sharp daze like energy engulfing his bodily functions.</p><p>Will: It’s not for obvious reasons; you being my therapist. You’re off limits… because you’re th-the Chesapeake Ripper and I don’t think I’m ready… for what comes next.</p><p>Hannibal lets go of his wrists and gives him a soft look from his eyes. Knowing this to be true, he releases a silent laugh under his breath, but his intentions were to release Will from his own unacceptance. With his swift movements, he flips the both of them to different positions; Will on top and Hannibal on the bottom.</p><p>Will: Wha! What are you doing?</p><p>Hannibal: You really don’t understand will, the key to acceptance ; you’ve blocked your ability to embrace your true nature. </p><p>Will: Ha, you think I'm just like you don't you?</p><p>Hannibal: I know you. I know the deepest darkest corners of your mind that you hide away from the rest. That gloomy shadow that haunts you when you sleep, but I see it when you’re awake. Why do you think we’re attracted to each other in every way the world can create? You needed someone in your life who could provide the specific taste you crave that only I can give. You’re the crazy that can match my simplicity, that is human evolution.</p><p>Will: My… crazy?</p><p>Hannibal: Yes Will, you're crazy. How do you think we’ve been able to coexist with one another? You’ve had this craving for some time now. </p><p>Will: And this is what, lust or anxiety suffocating me? If I’m going to do this unwillingly, somehow I need to be in control of this chaotic vehicle we’re both driving! That’s it.</p><p>Hannibal: By all means.</p><p>He tried fighting Hannibal’s words as much as he could handle given the situation. He knew the only way he’d be out of it completely was the use of drugs. Hannibal was known for giving drugs that could only help strong advances like his to supersede the now weakened mind. The only way for Will to control the uncontrollable was for him to say his last sober 3 words. </p><p>Will: Don’t      hurt       me…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long. School/work is kicking my butt. This is a condensed chapter so pretty long, but not too much. I hope you like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Am I my own undoing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time passes after the last encounter Will had with Hannibal. He wakes in his home to find a message from him not knowing about his plan to keep him asleep until the right time. What feels like a day to Will is a week for Hannibal. The drugs Hannibal chose to use keeps Will in a constant state of fatigue, he sleeps more than he should. Hannibal also lies to Jack about Will's absences, but more to come on that!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will: Fuck!</p><p>Will wakes from his deep slumber. It seemed like a millennium since he had seen the real world, but it was only a day since then; at least that’s what Hannibal wanted him to believe. Up until this day, Hannibal paid many visits to make sure his plan worked in his favor. A drug was administered everyday, the dogs were fed, the house stayed clean, and Hannibal was gone without being spotted.<br/> He woke up rubbing his temple, the headache soon overtaking him. He quickly remembered what had happened that night and felt as if he was taken apart like he was put together with silly glue. He rubbed his lower half wondering if Hannibal actually listened to his last pleading words. Before he could even curse to the open world, he sees that there’s a flashing blue light on his phone. He checks it to make sure he didn’t miss anything too important from Jack.</p><p>Will: Eh, It’s Hannibal…</p><p>He plays the message… “I’m  the last person that would leave something to discredit myself, but I’m not the monster you think I am Will. That being said, I couldn’t go through with what I felt like was necessary for us to become... unified. I understand if you’ve completely isolated yourself from the idea of seeing me again and If you change your mind, you still shouldn’t come here. It’s not the best option for your mental well being Will. I see now that my intentions were dealt in the wrong manner and I, for once, feel guilty in my actions. I am truly sorry Will. - Hannibal Lecter. </p><p>Will: So, he didn’t do anything to me? But- he’s the ripper! He shouldn’t even care... r-right?</p><p>Will feels a sense of pressure to fix the anomaly that is their relationship, an ache in his heart makes him get up from his slumped expression. He sees now that even though Hannibal is the ripper, he can’t live without knowing the only person he’s had certain connections with all this time will eventually cease to exist. What with Jack closing in on his true identity and Alana psychoanalyzing him everyday, he thought about losing him forever. He thought about the words he could remember that Hannibal last spoke…”Specific taste”.</p><p>Will: I never thought of myself as a sexual person, but being with him makes me feel like my body is under some type of hypnosis. No, I can’t think like… but is he right about us? Is he the only one I can connect to without exposing what makes me unique; my want to- ...murder? </p><p>He finally uttered the words to himself, but it felt too good to control the urges arising from it. He found himself wanting Hannibal. Wanting him more than just to talk to. He wanted to kill with him, feed with him, learn with him… feel him. The last thought made his stomach turn, puking on his hardwood floor thinking of Hannibal in more ways than just being his therapist. He quickly runs to the bathroom and splashes water in his face to get rid of the leftover puke. He decides to make a deal with himself.</p><p>Will: I can’t be around Hannibal, eh... alone by any means necessary. </p><p>He finds himself still feeling the effects of the drug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter in a couple of days. There won't be anything about Hannibal keeping up with the sick day lies to Jack until maybe chapter 7, but we'll see lol. Also Will knowing who the ripper is will come up again too, but that's a secret as to when  (⌐■_■)...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wake Up, Give In... You're Not Dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will, still trying to understand his consistent nightmares comes to the conclusion he most feared. He makes a quick decision to see Hannibal again, but with different intentions this time than before.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a regular day for Jack and his crew; the job typically added the same amount of stress. The draining routines set in place had Will on edge for some reason this time. Will’s uncomfortableness masked his common mental capabilities Jack favored him for.</p>
<p> Since the new killings had been ripper inspired and given Hannibal’s expertise, Jack asked him to attend the crime scenes. This did nothing for Will’s ability to suppress his inner cravings; this caused him to consistently leave whenever Hannibal was around.</p>
<p>Jack: I need to catch up with the others, Will, can you help Dr. Lecter examine the right body this time? He couldn’t distinguish the 2 bodies the last time given that he was called at the last minute. Thanks…</p>
<p>Will: (Under his breath) I’m sure he did that on purpose so I have to talk to him this time right? Right!.</p>
<p>As soon as Jack leaves them alone, Will experiences a certain pain in his stomach. It causes him to shiver a little. He can’t help, but moan slightly at the idea of him and Hannibal being alone. It was silent this time, the next not being so pleasantly hidden. He quickly makes the decision to set boundaries for the two of them.</p>
<p>Will: listen, you’re here for work just like me. Whatever happened that night, I don’t want to know and don’t tell anyone else about us socializing past work hours.</p>
<p>Hannibal: Bu-</p>
<p>Will cuts him off by walking away with speedy movements. He knew saying something so vague would cause confusion, but he wanted Hannibal to be on the same ledge that he was close to getting pushed off of by him. The pain in his stomach was still very prominent, like his whole world was shaking.</p>
<p>Will: The body was found like this, torn to shreds by what would seem like some wild animal. My diagnosis, as jumbled as it is at the moment, a grizzly bear. They’re  capable of doing this, but they aren’t common in this area. Of course, the ripper could have done something like this right?</p>
<p>Hannibal: The ripper’s work would happen to qualify for thi- </p>
<p>Will: Yeah you’re right. I’ll just let Beverly know once she takes the autopsy of the body. Thanks Lecter.</p>
<p> Hannibal: Bu-</p>
<p>Will quickly walks away from Hannibal. He couldn’t stand the sight of his presence any longer at that point. He could only think about how the day couldn’t get any worse. Seeing the man who basically almost raped him or maybe did, working in a toxic environment once again, he was ready to fall back deep into what felt like an eternal slumber. He walked swiftly to his car, it didn’t stop him from being grabbed by the waist. </p>
<p>Hannibal snatched him so quickly, it was like he lifted Will off of his feet with no problem. Hannibal spun him around stealing a kiss from his bright red lips. The stunned expression from Will gave Hannibal the power to throw him against the car close by. He eliminates Will’s abilities to control the situation by restraining Will’s wrists. His pleading is blocked by sounds coming from the busy cops and loud sirens on the other side of the crime scene. <br/>Hannibal takes it upon himself to bite Will’s neck; it releases a trickling stream of blood. He bites the middle of his stomach softly making Will release a soft moan. Will’s face leaves a questionable Hannibal in his midst. </p>
<p>Hannibal: If you want me to continue, you have to accept me first, like I did you Will. You have to know truly that we were made for each other, that we are the only ones on this God forsaken earth that only live for the other. You’ve wanted me since the beginning of time and you fight it because you’re afraid of what will come next...</p>
<p>Will: Hannibal!!!! Wha, what is going on? </p>
<p>Will wakes from yet another nightmare. It had been about a week or 2 since he’d seen Hannibal. The same recurring dream every night, Will trying to avoid Hannibal, getting too caught up in what makes him the weakest; he tried repeatedly to forget about his suppressed urges that he knew Hannibal wanted to reveal to him. At this point, he couldn’t take the constant headaches from these unfinished mini stories. However, he suddenly realized the pattern.</p>
<p>Will: Huh, I’m not spiraling in the way I think. My nightmare isn’t Hannibal, but it’s- it’s m-me.</p>
<p>He pondered on the idea of him being the reason for his constant horrific misfortune. The long and lonely nights of superficial feelings that he’d forced himself to feel struck him like a sharp thorn in his side.</p>
<p>Will: I can’t seem to accept who I truly am when I’m with him. I can’t be that person, because I’m afraid of what I’ll do… to him!</p>
<p>Will was never afraid of Hannibal, but rather himself- afraid he would do something that he’d forever regret. He didn’t want to burn out the little dimmed light in his life that kept him sane enough to survive through the hard times. He couldn't fight the tears any longer, his skin feeling like an icy winter, but his face as hot as a summer's day. The confusion causes him to fluster punching the wall closest to him. It leaves a tiny indent in the wall covered in specks of blood from his fist. He doesn’t say anything, he just looks at his now bruised hand that’s redder than his cheeks.</p>
<p>Will: Uh! I can’t do this anymore. I-I have t-... talk to him before my mind changes.  And I can’t go with the intentions of winning him over… not yet. He probably hates me for ignoring him! Aah I can’t think about this right now, I've gotta go.</p>
<p>He grabs his coat and keys at the front door and leaves to the manor; his mind on not knowing what to expect from Hannibal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long!! I can't wait to start coding for work because then I'll have more time to do stuff like writing and reading lol. Being a teacher is such a looked over job, no one understands how hard it is of course unless you are one lmao. Also yaya I finally came up with how many chapters I actually want this work to have. I think 15 is appropriate so whoop whoop. Love you my readers and I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo! First work in progress. Testing the waters. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>